The Young Rogue For Hire
by KrystinKae
Summary: A young night elf rogue named Krystin is hired by a man to kill 50 Dark Iron Dwarves, she doesn't yet know, that theres more than a group of Dwarves waiting for her... This is the tale of Two night elves, Krystin the older sister, and Breanna the younger.
1. Chapter 1

The Rogue for Hire

Krystin was a normal night elf rogue, she was strong though, considering she was only nineteen years old. Her and her sister Breanna lived in Darnassus, but often left on adventures across Azeroth. They were two of the strongest night elves of their generation, and knew much history of their race. One time on an adventure, the sisters met a human, that Breanna began to love. The new trio journeyed together, and sometimes assaulted horde towns, like the Crossroads. When Krystin became 20, she decided to do a journey alone once. She found a person who was hiring a rogue, and gladly accepted the contract, to kill 50 Dark Iron Dwarves. She ran to the place they lived, to find they were expecting her. She was strong, and was able to kill the group. 46 left, she ventured on to find that there was another group. She said "Damn! How'd you dwarves know that I was coming?" the leader of the group replied "We diddn't, we were just waiting for some fun to come along, whoever it may be." She angrily dispatched of the leader, and stole his weapon, and throwing it to kill another dwarf that was running from the battle cowardly. "Okay, I may be able to finish this quickly only 39 left until I'm done!". She went in further, to find a whole room full of them, she went in, killed 9 more, then used Blinding Powder to get out of the way when she got badly injured.

She was limping to the exit, and found a door that she could hide in to bandage her wounds, so that they don't open up again. She remembered an enchanted item that she could use to contact her sister Breanna., and so she did, and asked for some food and more bandages. Two hours later, her sister came in and helped her heal her wounds. They went inside the room again, and took the lives of 20 more dwarves, leaving 10 left before she was done with this contract, and can share the 100 gold reward with her sister. They went deep in before they saw another group, led be an extremely vicious looking dwarf. They assumed he was the leader of the dwarves, and may be payed extra for his head. Krystin attacked him from behind, and Breanna used her spell Pyroblast, then she used her freezing spell, frost nova, and using all of their might, dispatched the last 10 dwarves, along with the leader of this underground dungeon. They decided to explore, and further inside, Krystin found a door, behind which she remembered a legend from when she was young – Deep within the Blackrock Depths lies a treasure of which only the most skilled lock-pickers could open. Krystin said to her sister "Wait, I remembered a legend about this! Give me time to try to open it, then we can go!". Her sister replied simply "Okay, half an hour before more dwarves might come."

Krystin spent 25 minutes, before she said "I think I've almost gotten it open." Soon afterwards, Breanna heard a loud creaking sound, and looked behind her to find out the door was opened. Krystin burst with happiness, because she picked one of the hardest locks in all of Azeroth! Once she was done thinking, she went in to find nothing more than a shining tunic and assumed it MUST be powerful to be so heavily guarded... Or perhaps, someone already came into here before? Breanna used her fireball to light the room, and saw a staircase below. The sisters went down while asking eachother "What is down here..?" "Maybe, some powerful creature guarding the true treasure?" Breanna was right, as there was a huge dragon, as big and as fierce looking as the legendary Onixya was described in books they've read. The dragon spoke "Who dares enter my chamber of gold!" The dragon knew they were there, so they quickly hid behind two pillars, because it used a flaming attack, that would've killed them. Breanna, thought quickly and used her fire ward to absorb its power, and then imbued it with her own in a Pyroblast. The dragon was injured slightly, but not killed. Using her sister attacking it as a distraction, Krystin got behind the dragon, and on its head, sliced a gash leading down to its neck, leaving a fatal wound that she then applied poison to. Mind numbing, and Deadly Poisons to kill the dragon, left it only fatally weak. Breanna gained its attention again, while Krystin attacked the dragon's tail, inflicting more wounds, and poisoning it again, they then hid behind the pillars for a few minutes, before the dragon's claws sliced Krystin in the back, nearly killing her. Breanna got enraged by this, and like some people, her rage is a dangerous weapon. She used spells, she could normally not, and so strong, the dragon nearly exploded from the pain alone! When her rage subsided, she went to her sister's side, to heal her wounds with some healing magic a priest once taught her, then using the bandages. Thinking her sister would now be okay, she laid down, injured from the fight herself, with no energy to cast another spell to heal herself. She then passed out on the floor next to her sister, awakening to the sound of boots marching. She looked up to see it was dwarves from Ironforge to help them, from the person who employed them. They brought a priest with them, and healed the two sisters to full health. "Thank you, priest." Said the two sisters in unison. The priest bowed to them, as they left the area with arms full of items. Krystin said "I'm glad you came, you saved my life twice, Breanna!" "No problem, I'm a magi, and thats what we have to do, we save people using our magic, though that was all that I knew about how to heal." Breanna replied. "It was still enough to keep me alive, though!"

"If it wasn't, why would you think that I would do it?" "I don't know, but let's get out of here." As they left, they got on their mounts, and had a race to Darnassus, where they stayed home for a while, until they were ready for a new adventure, fighting stronger enemies, and facing more pain, in the process.


	2. Saving Breanna

Rogue For Hire

Ever since their adventures in Blackrock Depths, the two sisters Krystin and Breanna grew closer than ever, and with the items they got from it, they have enough supplies for over a year, because it was artifacts made by dwarfs over 5 centuries ago, according to an expert blacksmithing dwarf. Now, Breanna went on a quest with the man she loves, Mark, the paladin. Krystin didn't know where they were, so she was upset when they were gone, but she knew Breanna would use the enchanted gem, that they could use to communicate when one of them was in danger. Knowing this, Krystin went out to kill boars for meat, and then get firewood, while.. After killing that dragon within Blackrock Depths, Breanna thought she could kill Onixya, too. So then, The Courageous Mage, and Powerful Paladin went into her lair, to face the dangers that awaited them. Krystina thought it was dull in Darnassus, so she left to Blackrock Depths to have some fun with the remaining Dark Iron Dwarves. So she went on her Frostsaber steed, to go to the dungeon in which she became much stronger.

Breanna, in Onixya's lair said to her friend "So, do you think we can handle the legendary Onixya?", and he replied "I think so, and I can heal you, even if you die, so don't worry, my specialty is healing others, including reviving the recently killed." Breanna gasped, surprised it was possible to revive people. She then said "Wow, you must be more powerful than I first thought, to do such an advanced technique!". Mark just nodded his head with a smirk on his face. Krystin had seen no sign of Black Iron Dwarfs, so she thought, maybe breanna is at Onixya's lair... I should go help her just in case she thought she could do it alone. Krystin quickly ran outside to her frostsaber, to get to Breanna as soon as possible. If she diddnt, her only sister may die! "Damn, she better not die before I can get to help her!" Krystin shouted. Breanna and Mark, were already half way to Onixya, when they decided to take a break. They then broke down a part of the cave that was weak, to find a door and a room. They then went in to sleep and eat, but when they fell asleep, a young dragon came and kidnapped Mark, and left a note where he slept, saying that "If you wish to see the paladin alive, you must find and slay me and my mother Onixya." When Breanna woke up, she read the note, and was very upset, and used the enchanted gem to call Krystin, who was outside of Onixya's Lair. She woke up at the buzzing of the gem, and ran inside immediately to go to her sister's aid. They destroyed the dragon whelps, and the slaves of Onixya easily, getting to the dragon herself wasn't after they incountered her strongest and oldest son, who was almost as strong as her. They were greatly challenged by him, and nearly died, but killed him. They decided that they must sneak up on the Dragon, so that it is easier to kill. Breanna muttered with a cold anger in her voice "Damn you Onixya, I wont forgive you if you kill him.."

Krystin said in a soothing voice "Do not worry, Breanna, we'll kill her before Mark dies, using our strategy we made."You use your Frost Nova, and Frost Bolt spells first, then cast your fire ward to block any of her firey attacks, then use all of your arcane magic like Arcane Explosion, while I stealth and use my Ambush and Garrote attacks to weaken it, too. While I do that, find Mark, we'd need his help for someone as strong as this dragon is." Breanna said "Thanks, for reassuring me, Krystin."

As the sisters went into the room in which Onixya lived, they commenced their strategy, as Onixya said "Your Demise is certain, now that you have met me" In an extremely deep and scratchy voice. The sisters shuddered at the sound of her voice, and Breanna was nearly hit by Onixya's claw in the chest. Quickly, Krystin got behind her, and used her Ambush attack, which did little damage, but opened a wound, so she quickly applied her strongest poisons – Deadly, Instant, Mind-Numbing, and Crippling.

She weakened Onixya severely, when she saw Mark and Breanna come back – Mark had a huge hammer he stole from a room he found, it looked like, and Breanna had a minor cut on her arm.

Krystin was open, but Onixya was focused on the other two, when Krystin climbed up to Onixya's head, then created a wound in its neck, and put poisons on that wound also, to speed the affects up. Mark then used a healing spell on Krystin, then quickly enchanted his weapon with extra strength, so that he would be able to help dispatch the dragon better as he said in a deep tone "DIE YOU FOUL DRAGON!". Breanna said coldly "You shall die, for trying to kill the man I love you damned dragon!"

Krystin said only "Foolish dragon." In an angry tone. As they slew her, Krystina took 250 of her scales, to create a new weapon for herself, using the Dragon Scales to reinforce the Thorium Blade, then using part of her hide for the hilt, and 5 scales for the guard. The rest of her hide was used to make armor, or be sold for much money. Breanna suddenly remembered someone saying "I shall pay 5000 gold, for someone to bring me Onixya's head." so she blurted out "Wait, we must take her head back to Darnassus, Tyrande Whisperwind is paying 5000 gold for this dragon's head, she said it killed 500 sentinels she sent to slay the foul beast. Wait.. Us three could do this, but an entire ARMY of sentinels couldn't!" We must be getting much stronger to have been able to do this!" The trio ran out of the now deceased dragon's lair to rush to Darnassus to get the reward. "Hmm.. So we all get about 1666 gold I believe..." Said Breanna. "Wow, thats more than I ever had before!" said Mark with amazement. "This day couldn't have had a better ending, right Mark?" asked Breanna and Mark nodded in agreement. They turned in the head to Tyrande Whisperwind and she said "Wow.. Three kids your age did such an advanced job? You sure must be strong," she looks at Krystin "You may be the next Night Elf Leader, when I die" she looks now, at Breanna "or perhaps you, if you get stronger, too." The two sisters beamed with happiness and said "That's too nice of you to say, Tyrande, you're a great leader, and a great person in general" Tyrande smiled and then said "Thank you, girls, now move along, and keep getting stronger" the trio then walked away, Mark slightly depressed he didn't meet her in case she was only friendly to fellow night elves, because sadly, Mark was but a human. The trio spent the night at the sister's house, then Mark went off to his home in Elwynn Forest. Thus concludes the journey in which, the young trio slays a legendary beast.


End file.
